Zotoh Zhaan
| aliases = Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan | series = Farscape | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Moya | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2001 Zhaan's year of death is in accordance to the Earth calendar year 2001. | 1st appearance = "Premiere" | final appearance = "Self-Inflicted Wounds (Part 2): Wait for the Wheel" | actor = Virginia Hey }} Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan was one of the main characters featured in the first two seasons of the sci-fi television series Farscape. Played by British actress Virginia Hey, Zhaan was a Delvian priest known for being somewhat of an anarchist among her people. She was captured by the Peacekeepers and imprisoned aboard the ''Leviathan'' transport ship Moya. With the help of two other prisoners, Ka D'Argo and Rygel XVI, she escaped from the Peacekeepers and ultimately befriended two more fugitives; the human astronaut John Crichton and the Sebacean former Peacekeeper Aeryn Sun. Biography At some point during her sentence, Zhaan spent three cycles working on a Peacekeeper labor planet called Mekkar 7. She worked with a Peacekeeper Intellilan interface, which provided her with fundamental knowledge of Peacekeeper computer coding. This knowledge proved beneficial later in her life when she was serving aboard Moya. The Nebari, Salis, spoke briefly with Zhaan, claiming that she too could benefit from the mental cleansing techniques that he had used on Selto Durka and would soon use again on a prisoner named Chiana. He then demanded that Rygel XVI should be turned over to him, so that he could use his process to correct the flaws in Rygel's character. Despite her distaste for the Hynerian, Zhaan was not about to simply hand him over to the Nebari. When Durka shook off the effects of the mental cleansing and attempted to take control of the ship, Zhaan went to Pilot's den to help him coordinate counter measures. After Durka was forcibly excised from the ship, Zhaan administered medical attention to Chiana, whom she considered "a brat". Abilities Zotoh Zhaan possessed reflex action and reaction time far beyond that of a normal human. This was first demonstrated after escaping from the Peacekeepers when she had to manually operate Moya's guidance system with her hands. Farscape: Premiere Notes & Trivia * * Pa'u is actually a title which refers to a Delvian's vocation as a priest of the Goddess of the Delvian Seek. * Zhaan's final appearance as a living character was in the season three episode "Self-Inflicted Wounds (Part 2): Wait for the Wheel". She makes a posthumous flashback appearance in the season four episode Unrealized Reality". * Actress Virginia Hey was forced to leave the show after season two after developing adverse reactions to the makeup she was required to wear. As such, the producers of the show elected to kill off the character. Notable episodes :* "Premiere" (1st appearance; escape from Peacekeepers) :* "Rhapsody in Blue" (Other Delvians) :* "Self-Inflicted Wounds (Part 2): Wait for the Wheel" (Death) See also External links * * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Farscape Wiki References ---- Category:2001/Character deaths Category:Aliens